Malos pensamientos
by NoritaYandere
Summary: Corto y con sustancia. Una chica nada inocente y un chico con pensamientos profanos!


Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama!

Una pareja extraña pero sobre la cual me atreví a escribir!

Lean! O … jashin-sama los castigara y goku desaparecerá de la historia (._.)

No me gusta el titulo pero bueh! Ya me da lala cambiarlo!

Lemon…

…..

Malos pensamientos…

Hanabi, no era la chica más santa del instituto; contraria completamente a su hermana mayor. Y Shino, Shino tenía debilidades, aunque no lo pareciera. Estos dos habían estado encontrándose "casualmente" por los pasillos del insti, y la jovencita de ahora 14 años no era precisamente disimulada a la hora e rozar su cuerpo accidentalmente contra el del chico que le atraía por su seria y misteriosa persona.

A punto de darse por vencida al no recibir respuesta alguna la joven castaña decidió hacer algo un poco más atrevido. En la tarde, cuando los profesores no estaban ni cerca del instituto y los alumnos solo iban en pocas ocasiones firmo la hora para encontrarse con abúrame, dejándole una nota en su casillero:

"_Veámonos esta tarde, a las 5 en punto en el último piso"_

_-Hanabi-_

Faltaban menos de 5 minutos y ella subía ágilmente las escaleras del tercer piso, antes que pudiera subir la mirada unos zapatos deportivos negros la hicieron parar en seco.

Ahí estaba, con sus característicos lentes oscuros y su uniforme de último año, además de un suéter que tapaba casi toda su cara y su mirada aparentemente fija en ella. No pensó que fuera tan guapo, además de alto y amenazante. Estaba segura de que el no hablaría así que prefirió dar el primer paso.

- oye…

Logro decir antes que los labios del mayor se posaran sobres los suyos, más experimentados de lo que pensaba. Se separaron para tomar aire y el noto el sonrojo de la castaña que se veía mucho más pequeña entre sus brazos.

- Shino – susurro ella tomándolo por la camisa para evitar que se fuera.

- Hanabi – volteo para encontrar de nuevo sus caras.

Al parecer iba a decir algo mas pero las manos de la ojiblanca lo evitaron, robándole nuevamente un apasionado beso; Shino utilizo su fuerza para levantarla y colocarla contra la pared, ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas y los besos se hacían más intenso, el suéter del mayor caía al suelo dejando ver su blanca tez.

Siguió la camisa celeste de la chica, dejando ver sus bien formados senos tan increíbles como los de Hinata. Ahora sus cuerpos iban solos, cegados por el instinto y el deseo.

Ella puso sus pies de nuevo en el suelo bajando los pantalones del mayor, y antes de que bajara sus bóxers este la detuvo asiéndola levantarse, se agacho lo suficiente como para dar un beso en su mejilla y bajar el short de la castaña, unas pequeñas bragas enmarcaban sus glúteos que ahora eran observados con lujuria. La cara de Hanabi casi chocaba contra la pared, mientras que el miembro erecto cubierto por el bóxer era frotado contra su trasero dándole una sensación de excitación que mojaba las bragas color azul.

- no quiero que sea así – sonó la ronca voz contra el oído femenino.

Ella bajo la mirada tornándose triste.

- no tiene que ser así – pronuncio levemente – pero – insistió – dejare mi virginidad para ti – alzo la voz en busca de una sugerencia.

La sonrisa en la cara del mayor enmarcaba sus profanos pensamientos. Nuevamente llevado por la excitación y los gemidos de la chica, tomo las caderas con sus manos, bajo las bragas y sus bóxers. Ella gemía y aruñaba la pared. Uno de los dedos masculinos se alojo en la pequeña boca de la estudiante, quedando ensalivado. Lubrico la entrada y penetro suavemente; un quejido de incomodidad se escapo de la boca de la castaña, Shino se quedo quieto hasta que ella le indico que siguiera al mover las caderas.

- nunca me atreví a expresar mis malos pensamientos hacia ti – jadeo en el oído de la pequeña.

Hanabi intento moverse para quedar un poco más alta, Shino tomo sus muñecas pegándolas contrala pared y encorvándose para dejar pequeños besos sobre la blanca espalda. No pasaron más de 5 minutos y Hanabi estaba a punto de llegar a lo más alto. El mayor reacciono rápido metiendo uno de sus dedos por la virginidad de la chica y presionando su pelvis contra el bien formado trasero llegaron al climax antes de salir y manchar con su semilla la pálida tez que temblaba entre sus manos.

Sentado en el piso con la hojiblanca entre los brazos la beso dulcemente para luego robar un beso más pasional de sus labios y prometerle que la próxima vez, sería mucho mejor.

Soltó una risita y mirándolo a los ojos le pregunto: "y podemos hacer realidad esos malos pensamientos?"

…..

Y que tal me quedo?

Alguna crítica? Ladrillos? Piedras? Flores o besos sádicos?

Todo se acepta XD

Solo quería escribir lemon de esta pareja!

:P

Díganme que tal! :D


End file.
